winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Tecna/Gallery/Miscellaneous
Miscellaneous |-|Concept Arts= Tecna01.jpg Tecna-concept-art_2001-2005.png|Tecna's concept art in 2001 - 2005 Tecna-concept-art enchantix.jpg ConceptMusa-Tecna.jpg Winx - Concept Art.jpg Tecna-concept-art believix.jpg Believix - Concept Art.png Believix - Concept Art 2.png Winx Believix - Concept Art.jpg Tecna's Harmonix - Concept Art.jpg|Tecna's Harmonix Concept Art x_2fcfea92.jpg 01ab026a65c8.jpg PoLtbrBiBgA.jpg Winx Believix - Concept Art 2.jpg |-|YouTube= Thumbnail 10372090_706153466120942_6854017801888006361_n.jpg _0UJ8OMxnXk.jpg 0v61zxcMKhE.jpg sfondo_colonna1_tecna.png Zdskw0Vao_Q.jpg sfondo_colonna17_tecna.png 2D_Mythix_Tecna.png articolo_tecna.png articolo_tecna Gardenia.png 1456097_728679790492995_373083099_n.png Tecna_Logo.png tecna_calavera_fairy_couture_full_pose____winx_6_by_ineswinxeditions-d8x4w9s.png tecna_gardenia_fairy_couture___winx_club_by_ineswinxeditions-d8i0q62.png tecna_gothic_fairy_couture___winx_club_6_by_ineswinxeditions-d8tqhce.png tecna_hip_hop_fairy_couture___winx_club_6_by_ineswinxeditions-d8p66x6.png Tecna's Mythix PNG.png TecnaSchool01.png TecnaSchool02.png TecnaSchool03.png moodboard-tecna-thumb 2.png|Techno Party TecnaT6.png Vzyrr5j9ele.png Tecna RD color.png Tecna egipto.jpg Tecna 6 Gardenia Full.png Tecna 6 Playa Full.png Tecna 6 Zenith Full.png Tecna Title Card - Love Is All Around.jpg tecna_butterflix_fairy_couture_02___winx_club_by_ineswinxeditions-d8zufee.png tecna_lynphea_fairy_couture___winx_club_6_by_ineswinxeditions-d90usyi.png 1920x1200 TecnaBloomix.jpg TwFl2p2Zlxk.jpg 4rX8pqLtups.jpg ZUmo8vJTO2A.jpg Winx Club 7 Thumbnails.jpg Winx Club WOW - First Artworks.jpg TecnaS7CivilianCouture.png Tecna - The Art Of Selfie.jpg Tecna Butterflix Logo Signature.png WC - A magical super tech valentine day!.jpg Winx Club - Tecna Etno Chic - Couture.jpg Winx Club - World Milk Day! (01-06-2016).jpg Winx Club - Butterflix 3D (Picture).jpg Winx Club - Butterflix 2D (Banner).jpg Winx Club - Tecna S7 - YouTube 360 Game.jpg Mqdefault EP5.jpg Winx Quiz - Guess The Character - Tecna.jpg CTyJosDWoAAkReb.png CS0auVOWIAAC13B.png CRT-rY2WwAA8HvA.png Love - Tecna & Timmy.jpg WOW - Trailer Debut!.jpg Winx Club - Tecna- Tecnomagic emotions!.jpg Banners Winx Club - YouTube Banner - Harmonix - 1.jpg Winx Club - YouTube Banner - Harmonix - 2.jpg ChannelartSpring2016 EN.jpg Winx Club Youtube and Google Pic.png In-Video Screenshots Tecna - Mar.png |-|Facebook= Images Winx Club - Happy Earth Day 2016 (Facebook).jpg Winx Club Facebook 9-3-2016 Back to School Ideal Deskmate.jpg Winx Club Facebook - New Website 962016.jpg Winx Club Facebook - Happy Weekend! (12-3-16).jpg Winx 6 - Gardenia (Game).jpg Winx Club - Happy Spring Facebook.jpg Winx & Pixie S6.jpg Happy Halloween 2014.jpg We Love Pijama Party.jpg Carnival Party.jpg Spring Is Winx.jpg Banners |-|Instagram= 1526157_738881056181516_2346486336864876386_n.jpg Tecna S7 Civilian - Get Your Wings - Instagram.jpg Winx Club - Tecna & Bloom S7E2 (Instagram).jpg Musa, Tecna, Aisha & Stella - Baby Winx - Hello! (Instagram).jpg Tecna - Post of the Month (Contest) - Instagram.jpg Winx Club - Techie Monday from Tecna (Instagram).jpg Winx Club Instagram - What will you do for your weekend 2 (Oct-22-16).jpg Tecna & Timmy - Instagram - November 16, 2016.jpg Happy Birthday Tecna! - Instagram (2016).jpg Welcome, magical winter! - Instagram - 21-12-2016.jpg Happy New Year 2017! - Instagram.jpg Winx Club - Tecna Go Digital! (Oct-19-2016).jpg XZds1r6tMVU.jpg HappyBirthdayTecna2015.jpg Tecna & Timmy (Valentine's Day 2016).jpg WC - Keep Calm Go Tech Tecna.png Instagram - Baby Winx - Hello.jpg The winx mothers.png Instagram - 13 Years of Winx - (28-1-2017).jpg |-|Promotional Content= Posters Winx Club - Live Action - Teaser Picture.jpg Netflix - World of Winx - Promotional Poster 3.jpg Winx Club - World of Winx Poster (April172016).jpg Tecna & Flitter (Instagram).jpg Soundtracks/Episodes Covers Coming soon... Games Covers Coming soon... |-|Special Content= Wallpapers/ Ozadje01.jpg Winxgirlsseason4.jpg Netflix - World of Winx - Promotional Poster 1.jpg Netflix - World of Winx - Promotional Poster 2.jpg Arts & Crafts All S7 Civillian (Bookmark).jpg Winx Club- Memory Card Game - Etno Chic.jpg Winx Club- Memory Card Game - Tynix.jpg Tecna - Etno Chic.jpg Tecna - Tynix.jpg Winx Club Tecna - 2017 New Calendar!.jpg Winx WOW - 2017 Calendar - 3.jpg ZaieIIZraew.jpg ZXxUOikITgg.jpg Tecna Mythix 2D.png -A-2LO5-nW8.jpg V1H8E80JD2Y.jpg Winx Club - Art&Craft Butterflix flags!.jpg Tecna - WOW - Civilian - Coloring.jpg Official Website Tecnatrivia.jpg Tecna new moodboard.png |-|Others= Advertisements Content CVjM-BeWEAARL5W.png large.png HalloWinx - Meet & Greet - October 31, 2016.jpg Winx Club - Performace at Montecatinin Terme (Spring Magic).png Game30 winxmagicecard 920x575.jpg Winx Butterflix Couture (Greece).jpg La collezione di DVD Winx Forever vi aspetta in edicola! - Flora Tynix.jpg CT9suCGXIAA-Cf4.png CT9svjOXIAUSPvN.png CUV0L6MWwAA5oWM.jpg large.jpg CNfxxzHWsAAzm2H.png Hotel Atlantic - Winx Club Worldwide Reunion 2 Promotion.jpg Winx Show Russia - Tecna Butterflix 3D.jpg Specials Winx WOW - 2017 Calendar - 1.jpg Winx WOW - 2017 Calendar - 2.jpg Tecna - Baby Winx - Profile.jpg Winx Butterflix Couture (Banner).jpg Butterflix 3D Poster.png Tecna 3D.jpg Winx Butterflix Couture (Background).jpg Winx Club - Tour on Zenith! (Oct-6-16).jpg Tecna Bloomix Couture - Song.png CO0T4eNWwAAc0Cb.png WCTBRFront.jpg WCTBRDESK.jpg WCTBRKEY.jpg Rai Gulp - Dreamix Background.jpg Winx 7 - Story - Rai Gulp.jpg Events Content Winx Marathon Banner.png Butterflix 3D (Toy Fair).jpg Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Tecna